Remains of an Amry
by Fanatic97
Summary: The tale of Thundercraker as he leads a band of the remaining decepticons after DOTM. But a coup is rising in the shadows to take command. And the return a thought to be dead Face-less con will change everything. Frist in a DOTM realted series
1. Chapter 1

Transformers belongs to Hasbro/Taraka Tomy I do not own anything

Transformers

Remains of an army

(Several weeks after the Chicago Battle)

(A set of now abandoned warehouses outside Chicago)

Data Track Number: 987

Day Of Hiding: slag I lost track

We have been hiding in this former human structure called a 'Warehouse' for a few solar cycles now. The moral of the crew is dwindling, I can't even cool down my systems without Stockade trying to pummel somebody. Wreckage is the worst of the bunch. He is one of the largest of us and is nearly out of energy and takes his rage out on any bot in his way. Incinerator is can barley move on his own ever since wreckage beat the slag out of him. I was left in command of the Decepticons after the passing of Megatron, starscream, soundwave, and shockwave. It gets worse every day for us, half the time the men are beating the slag out of each other, recharging, or arguing. Dreadwing and Swindle actually LEFT the base to go find energy several days ago. They have yet to come back. Dead End sleeps half the day and when he's awake try's to siphon everyone's remaining energon. I hate life here and I cannot wait until a either I go offline or someone else takes command. The only bots who are not crazy are Skywarp, Payload, Stockade, Dreadwing, Swindle, and Skystalker. Everyone else is insane. Mindwipe is obsessed with hypnotism and will hypnotize anyone he can. Dirt Boss treats Dead End like an earth creature known as a Puppy. Drag Strip, is a crazed adrenaline junkie, so to speak, Icepick gives me no respect at all, Incinerator insists that he is better than me and should be leader, and Darksteel…. Just Darksteel. It's Times like this that I wish Starscream as still alive. At least he had the common sense to lead us unlike me. Thundercraker: The last Decepticon leader of a band of misfit cons. It never gets easy for me will it? I can hear screaming so it appears that this data log is at its end. Thundercraker sighing out


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers belongs to Hasbro/Taraka Tomy I do not own anything

Transformers

Remains of an army

Chapter 2

I stormed out into the main room of our "Base", if you could even call it that. It

Is a warehouse that we found ourselves in after the Decepticons utter defeat in

The battle of Chicago and we toke refuge in it. We had been nursing our wounds

for weeks. Only, a few of us, actually saw battle against the Autobots and

humans. Darksteel, was among those, who had been part of the battle. His Right

optic, had been gouged out, buy the Autobot known as Mirage and his arm

wretched off, by Que. Payload, had helped transport the pillars to Chicago. He

had been attacked by Optimus Prime during his rampage, but he managed to pull

through his injuries and meet up with us. Swindle, had fought off Bumblebee, and

dropkick had helped in the invasion. Most of us were bots who had either not

gotten there in time or had been among those to release the pillars. I saw that

Swindle and Dreadwing HAD managed to find energon and were now distributing

it among the troops. They had it in storage containers that I am guessing that they

made from either a couple of bots heads or arms. walked over to where they

"From some of the crashed ships." It did not matter to me where they had gotten

it from, they had it and I was content. I grabbed some and marched over to where

Skywarp was sitting. I growled as I sat down, on a crate next to him. "Can you

Here we are the mighty Decepticons and we sit here scouring a few energon

scrapes and moping!" Skywarp, looked at me. "Well, it could be worse." "Oh,

how in Primus could it be worse?" 'We could be Autobot prisoners." I toke a

second to consider it, then sighed. "What am I supposed to do Skywarp." "I can

barley keep Dead End, from knawing on a crate or something." As if on queue,

at him. Well, all it did was make him angry and he just went off to a corner, to

chew on some energon. Swindle, walked over to us. "There is something

interesting, I wanted to tell you about sir." He said. "what is it swindle, and no I

"To trans scan, we need energon and we do not HAVE enough energon!"

"Anyway, When we were in the city, I went to where Prime, went off the deep

Shockwaves body, was gone, missing, and so was the drillers." I shoke a little bit.

thought that to, but I picked up a transmission, saying that they did not know

reveled a space shuttle, purple and grey, in color, flying down low, towards a set

of rail tracks, then transforming into a locomotive. "I only know one bot that

would chose a Train and shuttle for an altmode." It dawned upon me.

"Shockwaves personal carrier." Astrotrain, he used to be a transport bot, before

the war, then he became Shockwaves right hand bot. He supposedly went missing

stellar cycles ago. "I looked at swindle. "If there is a hint, that shockwave, is alive

we need to find him." "Do not let the others know about his, we do not need to

raise their hopes, should they be dashed is Shockwave is dead." Skywarp, looked

at me, "There may be a chance, that he might be here on earth, to check to see if

he survived." I sighed, I did no want to admit it but that was a sound theory I

walked back, to

my quarters, wondering. If Shockwave is alive, the Decepticons may not go extinct

after all

Chicago Rail yard

10:00 PM

A twin set, of Black, Grey, and purple, dash 9 diesel locomotives, roared into the

yard. Both, were connected to each other. They wouldn't be noticed, if it wasn't

for the number plates being replaced with Decepticon insignias

number plate. From, behind a set of twisted boxcars. A figure, stepped out,

dangled from his other hand. The diesels Transformed, into an entity towering

over the other bot. "Master, I have come, and at a time of great need it seems."

Shockwave, wheezed, then he tapped his throat to show the damage. "Do not

worry master, I brought help." A 1960s hearse roared up into the railayard, it

transformed. . "Ah Shockwave." Flatline, said with a grin. "Good to see you again.

**Finally, after this long I have updated remains of an army! To top it off, the inspiration was that I just bought Voyager DOTM Shockwave at wal mart. So, if you have not yet guessed by now, I am NOT! Following some of IDW's comics. I am fowling the tales of the fallen, and sector seven stuff. Some elements of regin of starscream may be in these stories, but not nefarious, and Rising storm, for me the plot went all over. I mean, Brawn Knock out, Jolt are in the comic and then when they find out, that they are not going to be in DOTM they are just like, 'SHOCKWAVE, FILL IN THE PLOT HOLE PLZ!" "Okay." So, enjoy ROAA Also, if you cannot tell, Astrotrain uses shuttles and trains A LOT!, like if there is a nebulos or qintessia in the movie verse, they have trains and he scanned them. R&R And remember, I own nothing…cept the transformers stuff I buy XD **


	3. Chapter 3

Remains of an Army

Chapter 3

2 weeks later

Normal POV

Swindle, looked at Dreadwing. They were sitting in a different section of the warehouse, away from everyone else. "Look, ever since, we found out bout Astrotrain, Thundercraker, keeps sending us out on scouting missions to find him, and shockwave." "You're point Swindle?" "What I am saying Dreadwing, is that Thundercraker is not fit to be leader of us, I mean, what was he in the seeker air command before the war?" "I don't know." "What do you mean, you don't know, you used to be a seeker!" "USED to be a seeker, is the key term, and I cared nothing for my commanding officers, which Thundercraker was one of." Swindle stared at him. Then, he turned towards the doorway. Blocking it, was a large bulky figure. Wreckage, walked in. "Oh, Wreckage, um how much did you hear?" "All of it, now I am going to level with you, I Could, tell this to Thundercraker and have you executed, and I could just kill you both right now." Dreadwing, activated his flamethrowers, and swindle's arm shifted, and then it turned into a small cannon that went up his entire forearm. "So, what is stopping you?" "I would do it, If I wasn't so sick of this Warehouse, and sitting around all day!" Swindle and Dreadwing, looked at each other shocked, and then turned off their weapons. "I even have a plan of action." "What would that be?" Wreckage, pulled something out of his armor, and tossed it into swindles hands. It was a piece of purple colored armor. Swindle, looked at it, and then looked at wreckage. "So, what is it?" "A metal fragment of Shockwaves armor plating." 'Where did you get this?" "It was stuck in payloads arm." "So, what are going to do?" "Simple, we tell him that we found Shockwave, half dead, and he wants to see the new Decepticon commander and us as well, then we surround, and kill." "Just like the infamous lava pits of thurll, where Me, Blackout, Bonecrusher, Scrapper, and the Dreads, surrounded an Autobot recon team, we picked them off, one by one, until there was one left, then we tore him apart." Swindle, and wreckage, looked at Dreadwing, swindle grinned. "That is just what we need here, just what we need."

Thundercraker POV

I was in my Office, or just a crate with a bunch of data pads and other things cluttered on it, and inside a real office, human size, that I had already broken the roof to. I sighed, as I picked up a data pad and started to write.

Data Pad log

Report 23423

The others have been having no luck in finding any evidence of Shockwave, or Astrotrain. The Autobots, are starting to get suspicious due to us flying, or driving around. I can only hope that we find him soon, moral has started to drop once again. Hope is dwindling that we may either have to surrender to the Autobots, or die out. Most of the cons here don't care, if the Autobots at least give them energy as prisoners…..then they would happily go into their captivity.

I was interrupted by swindle, running in to my "Office." "THUNDERCRAKER!" He screamed. I shushed him. "do you want everyone on the planet to hear you?" "But, Wreckage has found something very interesting." "What is it?" He pulled out a piece of metal armor. Normally it wouldn't matter to me, except that it was purple and slightly burnt. I Grabbed it and looked it over. It was a fragment of Shockwave Armor. "Where did Wreckage find this?" He found Shockwave!" I was now excited, well, bring him here, why did you leave him out there?" "He asked to see you, Dreadwing and Wreckage are guarding him." I ran towards the center of the warehouse, where everyone else was, when swindle stopped me. "Sir, he asked to see you ALONE!" I stopped, and looked at him. "Why?" "He wants to talk to the new Decepticon leader." I sighed. "I may not be that for long a=swindle, I plan to be giving it to him if he is alive." "Well, he just wants to see you. He motioned, toward a door. "Follow me." Had I known what would have happened next, I would have shot him when he came into my office. He led me to a clearing. He stepped back. I looked around. "Well." "Well what?" "Where is he?" Dreadwing and Wreckage stepped out and charged up their weapons. I then realized, it was a coup. "We are reliving you of your command Thundercraker." Wreckage said. "And then we shall crush the Autobots and win this war." I had no choice on what to do next. Even if I could fight back they would overwhelm me, and I could feel the laser targeting systems aiming for my head. Then, I saw2 something, moving in the shadows. A large figure. "Any last words Thundercraker?" Swindle asked. I looked back. Then, Shockwave stepped out from behind Swindle. "I can speak for him. The Coup members looked at shockwave in terror. Behind stepped Flatline, and Astrotrain. "Your coup ends here."

**Two chapters uploaded on the same day or possibly three. And now I**

**CLIFFHNAGER HANGING FROM A CLIFF AND THAT'S WHY HES CALLED CIFFHNAGER! **

…**..I need Anti Aircraft guns and I need them now. So the coup lasted about 3 minutes tops. Short coup. Just like in Shattered glass."THERES A COUP AGAINST OPTIMUS PRIME? GET ME THERE QUICLK I WANT A SHOT OF THE CORPSES! So, the first part of the Post DOTM is about to come to a close. I will tell you what shall come next. Remember R&R and all flames shall be used to help power Sunstrom MONTY PYTON styled Sunstrom, with the voice of a chipmunk. **


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers belongs to Hasbro/Taraka Tomy I do not own anything

Transformers

Remains of an army

Chapter 4

Swindle, looked at shockwave in awe, then glared at him. "You really think, that I am going to be scared by an injured foot solider, a transporter and a medic?" He laughed at the sight. Then, he pointed his cannon and arm gun at shockwave. "This is none of your concern shockwave so keep outta it!" He looked over at Dreadwing and wreckage, both were starting to back away from Thundercraker. "GHET BACK OVER HERE!" he shouted. Dreadwing raised his hands. "Forget it swindle, you are on your own." "TRAITOR!" Thundercraker, level his missile launcher at swindle. 'It is you who is the traitor here swindle" "NEVER, I betrayed no one!" 'You are not a leader and you never will be Thundercraker!" He fired his weapons. Thundercraker, dove to the side and he kept firing madly. Thundercraker fired back, but swindle, transformed and roared toward him, then transformed and leapt into the air. Only to be grabbed by Astrotrain. "Just a carrier huh swindle?" "Let me show what this carrier, medic and, Foot Solider can really do. Swindle screamed as the three Decepticons surrounded him. Shockwave, forced him into a wall, and Flatline, extended a saw blade. "Time for sum Surgery!" he exclaimed. Astrotrain, blasted one of his arms, the one with the cannon. Then Flatline looked at it. "You need it amputated." "NO NO NO SATY AWAY FROM ME!" Swindle screamed as Flatline raised his blade. "NOOO!" Swindle screamed. Thundercraker, watched on in triumph.

(3 hours later)

Inside the warehouse, the other Decepticons sat waiting for Thundercraker to return. Then, an arm was tossed in, Dirt Boss, picked it up and gasped. "This is swindles!" He shouted. Then, a foot and leg were tossed in, followed by a door, then swindle himself was tossed in. He was dented and burnt and had the severed limbs that had been tossed in. Then, Thundercraker, walked in followed by Shockwave, Flatline, and Astrotrain. The Decepticons stared at them with wide optics. Thundercraker, looked at the Decepticons. "Decepticons!" "He exclaimed as loud as he could. "Our greatest warrior Shockwave, has returned ," The Decepticons started to cheer. "With his help, he shall lead us to a new era that shall rival what Megatron did in his time as leader!" Shockwave, looked stunned, as the Decepticons stood up and cheered. He looked at Thundercraker. 'Could we talk in, Private, Thundercraker?" The Decepticon commander, looked at him, then smirked and nodded, of course shockwave, give me a second." He looked at Dirt Boss, who was examining Swindle, and dead end was chewing in one of his arms…the one that was still attached to him. "Flatline, try and fix Swindle and if he is not going to make it, then divide his energon up among the Decepticons." Swindle, stared at Thundercraker in horror as he was dragged off by Dirt Boss to a section of the factory, with Flatline following and Dead End, still Knawing on his arm. Thundercraker, lead Shockwave, to his office. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about Shockwave? " "You proclaimed me to lead, but aren't you the new leader?" "shockwave, I am incapable of leadership." "no you are no Thundercraker, you managed to hold you own and help themselves survive for a while and sustain them." Thundercraker looked up at shockwave then, sighed. "I f I was such a good leader then I would have stopped the Coup before it even began and then you wouldn't have had to step in." "It doesn't matter shockwave, you are a better leader then I am and you will lead us to victory!" Shockwave, looked the seeker and sighed, if you want to pass on leadership to me, I shall accept, but first, I need a Second in Command." Thundercraker, looked st him. "Well, I believe that Astrotrain is a fine con," "No I mean a seeker, Megatron kept Starscream for a reason and if I am to emulate him, I shall need a seeker for a SIC." "Are you suggesting?" Shockwave nodded, then Thundercraker grinned then he extended his servo, and Shockwave toke it, then they shook hands." "With you r skills as a n air master," "And you skills and plans," Then, they both said in unison, The Decepticons Shall rise once again." Shockwave, grinned. ":And Optimus Prime and his Autobots shall fall."

**To Be continued**

**Well, there you have it the ending to remains of an army , sorry if it was rushed, but don't worry it's follow up will be better. SO Except to see more of Shockwave and Thundercraker forcers soon, along with a few other surprises, and the next one Shall feature the Autobots. Until then this is Fanatic97 Signing off. **


End file.
